Primera palabra
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Ranma está dispuesto a que su hija diga el tan ansiado papá, pero la pequeña Saki-chan no está dispuesta a darle ese gusto a su padre ¿Podrá Ranma conseguir que su pequeña diga papá o morirá en el intento?


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Últimamente diréis, madre mía Nao cada poco subes una historia, pero es que se me ocurren pequeñas historias que acabo plasmando y que me gustan tanto que creo que merecen ser subidas para que la gente pueda disfrutar tanto de ellas como yo disfruto escribiéndolas. Si veis que soy un poco pesada con los oneshot me lo decís y prometo bajar la intensidad ^^' **

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

\- Pa-pa, pa-pa – Akane rodó los ojos al escuchar a Ranma hablar con esa voz de bobo a su niña que le miraba feliz en su regazo pero sin entender ni una palabra – Vamos Saki-chan, tu puedes.

\- Ranma – habló Akane captando la atención de su marido – No creo que Saki vaya a decir papá hoy.

Ranma le sacó la lengua y miró a su hija quien jugaba con la cadena de plata que llevaba su padre al cuello – Por supuesto que lo dirá, mi pequeña es muy lista.

\- Si tú lo dices – Akane se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos, la pequeña al ver a su madre tan cerca alzo los bracitos balbuceando cosas sin sentido. La tomó en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa y besó las regordetas mejillas de su niña – Pero ahora mi bebe tiene que desayunar.

\- Ya verás Akane – dijo Ranma orgulloso – Saki-chan dirá papá antes de lo que imaginas.

\- Claro que si cariño – contestó Akane saliendo hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Oye no me des la razón como a los tontos! – gritó ofendido el hombre recibiendo como respuesta la risa de su mujer seguida de la de su niña que posiblemente se había reído imitando a su mama.

Ranma suspiró y se dejó caer en el tatami estirando sus extremidades. Podría decirse que a sus veinticuatro años era feliz. Era un gran artista marcial, trabajaba en el dojo que iba viento en popa, estaba casado con la chica de sus sueños y tenía una preciosa hija igualita que el ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida?

Se levantó rápido para unirse a sus chicas en la cocina, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellas ya que trabajaba muchas horas en el dojo debido al volumen de alumnos que tenían. Akane no podía unírseles a menudo porque su pequeña demandaba mucha atención por eso los fines de semana quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellas.

Escuchó las risas de la pequeña y apresuró el paso. Cuando sus chicas aparecieron en el campo de visión sintió un dulce calorcito en el pecho. Saki estaba sentada en su trona mientras Akane frente a ella le daba su compota de manzana.

\- Vamos Saki-chan, que aquí viene el avión – sonrió como un idiota al ver a su mujer jugar con su niña quien abrió la boquita de par en par para degustar su comida – ¡Muy bien!

La pequeña aplaudió feliz – Eres igual de tragona que tu padre.

\- ¡Oye! – habló Ranma fingiendo molestia.

\- Eso no es malo – contestó Akane volviendo a llevar la cuchara a la boca de la niña – así no tendremos problemas a la hora de la comida, no hay nada peor que un niño que no come de todo.

Ranma beso la cabeza de su hija quien alzó las manos para que la tomara en brazos – No Saki-chan, ahora hay que comer – se sentó al lado de la niña quien puso un puchero.

La niña balbuceó mientras daba golpes en la mesa – Creo que alguien se ha enfadado – dijo Akane acercando la cuchara una vez más pero la niña se negó a abrir la boca.

Ranma sonrió ante el gesto frustrado de su mujer – hazle el avioncito.

\- Ya no funcionara, sabes que cada vez que estas cerca se pone toda melosita y solo quiere a su papá.

\- Pues como su madre – dijo Ranma con tono morboso haciendo se esposa se sonrojara – ¿Quién es tu papi Akane?

Las mejillas dela muchacha se pusieron de un intenso color rojo ante las palabras y el gesto de su marido – ¡Idiota! – Dijo dándole una leve patada – No hables así delante de Saki-chan.

\- Ya paro, ya paro – se quejó Ranma sobándose levemente la espinilla dolorida.

La única forma que tuvo el matrimonio Saotome de hacer comer a su hija fue que Ranma jugara con ella a darle bocaditos tiernos en la manita. Cada vez que Ranma fingía morderle la mano Saki explotaba en carcajadas, momento que su madre aprovechaba para enchufar la cuchara dentro de la boquita de su hija.

El resto de la tarde Ranma se lo pasó intentando que su hija dijera papá. En el salón, Saki estaba sentada en una cómoda silla tipo andador que botaba con el movimiento de la niña, justo enfrente de su padre quien moviendo con el dedo la boquita de la niña decía – Pa-pa, pa-pa.

\- ¿Tienes que poner voz de tonto? – preguntó Akane sentándose a su lado con un té.

\- Calla Akane que la desconcentras – una vez más llevó el dedo a la boquita de la niña y movió sus labios mientras decía – Pa-pa, pa-pa.

Saki-chan pego un gritito y balbuceó algo parecido a "agua" – ¿Ves que poco le queda? – Preguntó emocionado Ranma pasándole un cubito de colores a la niña que se lo llevó a la boca – dirá papá muy pronto porque mi princesa es muy lista.

\- Pues yo creo que lo que le pasa es que tiene sed – contestó Akane dándole un biberón con agua que la niña bebió con gusto con la ayuda de su papá.

\- Lo que te molesta es que Saki-chan dirá papá mucho antes que mamá.

Akane soltó una burlona risotada – Ni lo sueñes, mi hija dirá antes mamá.

Ranma le mandó una retadora mirada a su mujer y con una sonrisa pomposa dijo – Eso ya lo veremos, querida.

Cabe decir que al final del día la niña no dijo ni papá, ni mamá ni nada parecido ya que estaba muy entretenida jugando con un ruidoso piano que sacó dolor de cabeza a los devotos padres. A última hora de la tarde cuando ya se les hizo insoportable el sonido de aquel condenado aparato, Akane aprovechó un despiste de Saki y se lo quitó.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero mama no puedes más.

Saki al ver como su mayor tesoro era arrancado de sus manos tan cruelmente puso un pronunciado puchero y comenzó a berrear como si la estuvieran matando. Ranma se llevó las manos a los oídos sorprendido por la capacidad pulmonar que tenía su hija.

\- Akane, creo que prefiero los estruendos del maldito piano a esto.

Akane intentó cargar a su hija en brazos pero esta la rechazaba dando para atrás y moviendo sus bracitos – Vamos hija, lo siento no es para tanto, mira que te da mamá, es un peluche muy bonito y silencioso.

La niña lo apartó de un rápido manotazo y berreó aún más fuerte. Akane miró a su marido pidiéndole con la mirada que hiciera algo y rápido.

\- Papá al rescate – dijo Ranma cuando se acercó a su pequeña que esta vez sí se dejó arrullar en los brazos de su padre – Ya pasó Saki-chan, ya está no hay que llorar.

La niña se aferró a la camisa de su padre y poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de su berrinche que se terminó convirtiendo en ligeros sollozos y suspiros dramáticos. Ranma sonrió ampliamente – Eres tan dramática y escandalosa como tu madre.

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Akane – Yo no soy escandalosa.

\- Sí que lo eres, sobretodo de la que llegué a esta casa. Montabas un escándalo por todo.

\- Claro, sería mi culpa – se quejó la peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma sonrió de manera petulante y siguió consolando a su hija que ya se había calmado y jugaba con la trenza de su padre – Definitivamente soy el favorito de nuestra hija.

\- Eso es porque se lo consientes todo – murmuró Akane un poco celosa de la bonita unión que tenían Ranma y su bebé. Ella era la que la había llevado nueve meses en su vientre y posiblemente era la persona que más la quería y querría nunca, no era justo que Ranma fuera el favorito de Saki-chan.

Ranma separó a su hija levemente y poniendo otra vez esa voz que crispaba los nervios de Akane comenzó a jugar con su pequeña haciéndole cosquillas – ¿Quién es la consentida de papá? ¿Quién? – A pesar de sus pequeños celos Akane no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la visión de su marido y su preciosa bebe jugando y riendo juntos. No había mayor placer para ella que ser espectadora de momentos así.

Miró el reloj y se levantó para hacer la cena de su niña y para sorpresa suya la pequeña lanzó un gritito y estiró su manita hacia su madre. Akane sintió que su corazón iba a estallar al ver la bonita sonrisa que su hija le regalaba, la había perdonado.

\- Creo que alguien no quiere que te vayas – dijo Ranma.

Akane se acercó a la pequeña y besó su coronilla – vuelvo enseguida tesoro.

Los dejó en la sala mientras ella preparaba de nuevo la papilla de su hija. Desde que prestaba más atención en la cocina podía hacer las recetas más simples, no era una chef profesional pero al menos podía mantener bien alimentados a su esposo e hija y cuando ella no era capaz de sacar una comida, Ranma lo solucionaba.

Se sentía una mujer con suerte ya que siempre pensó que Ranma sería el típico esposo que espera sentado a la mesa que su mujer se lo diera todo en mano, pero era totalmente lo contrario. Ranma participaba enérgicamente en las tareas del hogar a pesar de estar horas y horas trabajando en el dojo, es mas muchas veces se sintió mala esposa por no poder hacerle la cena o no saber coserle un botón, pero Ranma siempre despejaba sus dudas y miedos argumentando que él la amaba así y que no necesitaba una asistenta sino una compañera de vida.

Mientras terminaba la cena de su pequeña sonrió al escuchar a Saki gritar contenta mientras Ranma repetía una y otra vez – Pa-pa – y no pudo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que era Ranma con ella y con su hija. Desde que Saki había nacido hace ocho meses Ranma se desvivía por ella. En las noches era el primero que se levantaba, la bañaba con mas maña incluso que ella y salía siempre que podía de paseo con el carrito dejando a un lado esas arcaicas enseñanzas que su padre le había enseñado acerca de la masculinidad.

Una vez terminó la papilla la puso en un platito y llamó a su marido para que trajera a su hija – Ranma, trae a Saki-chan.

\- Voy – gritó cantarinamente – Vamos princesa, nos toca cenar.

Una vez sentada en la trona Akane se dedicó a dar de comer a su hija mientras Ranma se daba una ducha. La pequeña comía con ganas y Akane aprovechó que Ranma no estaba cerca para burlarse para conseguir que su hija dijera el tan ansiado "mamá"

\- Vamos Saki-chan, di mama – dijo con voz aguda – di mamá.

Saki-chan balbuceó metiéndose el dedito en la boca que Akane rápidamente sacó y repitió – Mamá – la niña rio al ver a su mama poner caras y voces graciosas, dio varias palmadas pero ni una palabra coherente salió de su boca.

\- Vamos tesoro – le dio otra cucharada de su papilla – sé que puedes hacerlo, vamos di mamá.

\- ¡No intentes adoctrinarla! – Gritó Ranma apareciendo de repente asustando a su esposa e hija – Sabía que ibas a aprovechar el momento para que Saki dijera mamá antes que papá.

Akane aun con la mano en el corazón le miró de manera fiera – ¿Eres idiota? ¡casi me matas!

\- Lo siento – contestó Ranma con una sonrisa acercándose a ellas. Colocó un beso en los labios de su enfurruñada mujer y tomó una manzana del frutero – Ni lo intentes Akane, mi princesa dirá antes papá ¿verdad?

Saki-chan miró a sus papas aburrida, como si incluso ella estuviera harta de tan tonta discusión por lo que abrió su boquita esperando que su madre la alimentara. Ante este gesto Akane solo pudo carcajearse – Creo que Saki-chan está cansada de que intentemos que hable.

\- Pero yo quiero que diga papa – dijo Ranma enfurruñado terminándose la manzana.

\- No hay prisa, es muy pequeña todavía, cuando quiera ya hablará.

Ranma observó a sus dos grandes amores en silencio hasta que Akane se levantó tendiéndole el platito – Necesito ir al baño, por favor termina de darle tú la cena.

\- Si señora – contestó haciendo un gesto militar. Akane rodó los ojos aburrida y salió de la sala mientras Ranma ocupaba el lugar de Akane frente a su hija quien abrió de nuevo la boquita.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Saki-chan? – le dio otra cucharadita y la niña sonrió contenta derritiendo a su padre. Saki tenía la misma sonrisa que Akane y eso le traería muchos problemas en el futuro estaba seguro.

La pequeña balbuceó algo que le frenó el corazón en seco, no podías ser verdad – ¿Qué has dicho Saki-chan?

Mientras Akane en el baño dio un respingo cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados de Ranma llamándola. Sintió que el alma se le escapaba a los pies y apenas se subió los pantalones salió corriendo hacia abajo temiendo que a su hija le pasara algo. En su cabeza se agolparon imágenes de su niña de un color azul ahogándose y de un Ranma desesperado por salvarla sin conseguirlo.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Date prisa! – gritaba Ranma.

Una vez entró en la cocina el corazón de Akane volvió a latir y el color volvió a su cara al ver que su hija estaba viva y mirando a su padre como si fuera un marciano. Ranma se mantenía quieto con el platito y la cuchara en las manos mirando a su hija como si fuera una deidad, con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su cara, una sonrisa que Akane quiso borrar de un puñetazo.

\- ¿¡Que pasa!? – preguntó Akane aun asustada.

\- ¡Mira, mira Akane! – habló Ranma animado mirándola con los ojos brillantes como luceros para luego dirigirse a su hija – ¿Quién soy yo Saki-chan?

\- Pa-pa – repitió la niña señalando con el dedito a su padre.

\- ¿¡Lo ves!? – Volvió a gritar emocionado Ranma – ¡Ha dicho papá!

\- Pa,pa,pa,pa – repetía Saki dando golpecitos en su trona poniendo aún más contento a Ranma.

\- Eso es princesa, papá, soy papá ¿has visto Akane? – Se volteó emocionado pero la imagen de su mujer con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados le quitaron todo rastro de emoción, su mujer sabía pasarle de la euforia al pánico en segundos– Cariño no estés enfadada porque dijo antes papá.

Akane se crispó aún más y entrando como un toro desbocado agarró a Ranma del cuello de la camisa con furia – ¡¿Piensas que eso es lo que me molesta?!

\- ¿No estás enfadada por eso? – preguntó Ranma de forma inocente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no imbécil! – Le zarandeó – ¡Estoy furiosa porque casi me matas del susto! ¡Pensé que Saki se había atragantado y que se estaba ahogando!

Ranma alzó una ceja curioso – ¿Por qué demonios ibas a pensar eso? ¿Es que crees que no se cuidar de mi hija?

-¡No es eso! – Se defendió Akane soltándole – Pero te dejo dándole la cena y a los cinco minutos me llamas como si te estuvieran matando ¡¿Qué debería creer?!

\- Bueno… - al ver que su esposa tenía razón se llevó la mano a su nuca y comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa – Tienes razón, lo siento ¡Pero es que me emocioné tanto!

Akane observó a su marido con el ceño fruncido pero la vocecita de su hija llamando contenta a su padre le quitaron todo enfado que tenía encima. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le limpió la mejilla en que tenía un poco de papilla debido a la manía que tenía la pequeña de meter la mano en la boca cuando comía – No es justo Saki-chan, yo quería que dijeras antes mamá.

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Ranma orgulloso – soy su favorito ¿verdad?

Saki abrió la boquita ampliamente demandando alimento – Creo que ahora mismo lo que prefiere es comer a parlotear – afirmó Akane divertida.

\- Definitivamente, digna hija de su padre – dijo orgulloso Ranma.

Akane no tendría que esperar mucho pues dos días después, una tarde de lluvia en la que la familia Saotome Tendo estaba reunida en el salón Saki pronunció por sorpresa mamá. Y sí, también hubo gritos por parte de la flamante madre.


End file.
